A Trip That Lasts a Life Time
by RebeccaHatesYou
Summary: After moving into a large city only a few weeks before, and living with only her mother, Jessie decides to go on a field trip into the wilderness. Little did she know that a secret her father had kept from her would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hurry up Jessie, you'll miss the bus!" a woman calls from out side the door. The girl groans, and rolls over, placing her pillow over her head to block out any further yelling. The woman bangs on the door, and finally barges into the black room, ripping the blankets from her daughter's bed.

She sighs, rolling her eyes, "your big trip is today, you have to get up" she reminds, shaking Jessie's foot and pulling her half way off the air mattress in the middle of the room.

The girl's head pops up, eyes wide, and gets up instantly, grabbing clothes from her already open dresser drawers. As her mother walks out of the room, she lifts her old shirt over her head and pulls a tight crimson tank top with a black fish net top over it. Once she had pulled on a pair of bondage pants, she raced into the bathroom while tripping over dirty clothes and boxes on the way, and quickly ran a comb through her hair, before running into the small kitchen.

"I love you mom, and I'll see you in two weeks," she said, as she hugged her mother tighter.

"I love you too, hunny" her mother replied, letting go and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Jessie smiled one of her rare smiles, grabbed her two rather large duffle bags, pushed through the apartment door, and ran to the elevator.

Once she had passed the crowd in the lobby, she walked to the front doors, where her bus was waiting impatiently. Hopping into the third seat from the front, Jessie looked out the window, watching people scramble down the streets of the large city.

Laughter erupted from the back seat of the bus, making Jessie look back and watch as spit balls were thrown at one of the new ninth graders on the bus. I guess she is the new victim, she thought as she looked down at her hands, remembering when it used to be her picking out the paper balls from her hair as she walk off the bus.

The bus screeched to a stop in front of the school building, letting the students off, and then driving away.

After a few minutes of sorting out luggage and making sure everyone was there, the teachers sorted the kids into two large groups, which got onto each bus. Jessie sat in the emergency seat, looking out the window as a short girl with light brown hair and glasses that continuously slipped down her nose, sat next to her in the isle seat.

"Hello," she began, taking note of Jessie's clothing and pale skin.

A short "hi" replied as Jessie fumbled in her bag, eventually slipping out a smaller bag in the shape of a mini suitcase. Jessie put in a code but then changed it various times, knowing people were watching, and finally put in the real code, opening it and pulling out her small laptop.

"How are you?" the girl asked, trying to start a conversation.

Jessie sighed, her mind on other things as she answered a quick "fine", and typing DarkShadow into the username slot, making her messages pop onto the screen. She minimized the screens, leaving one open, and rummaging through her bag, grabbing a pair of headphones, and plugging them in, while pressing play.

Music blasted in her ears, and she turned herself so the screen faced more to the window, and brought her messages back up.

DontEatYellowSnow: _Hey Jess, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while, well two days, but that's still too long. I guess your heading to that trip thing you were talking about, how is it? I hope you have a great time, enjoy your self for me. If you get time to come on today, I'll be on, IM me. Well, I have to go; I hope I can talk to you soon. Bye, Jason._

Her eyes read it over, and then she bit her lip, wondering what to say I reply, but instead decided to sign into messenger to see if he was on. After typing her username in again, she scanned the list and finding Jason's username lit up, she quickly clicked it.

DarkShadow: _Hello, how are you today Jason?_

DontEatYellowSnow: _Hey, not too bad, on my way to the cottage, and you?_

DarkShadow: _Horrible, sitting on a crowded bus beside some chick that smells (ha, ha) and in a few hours I'll be in a tent that leaks. But I don't want to talk about that, tell me more about you; you don't talk a lot about your self._

DontEatYellowSnow: _Hmm, I'm not sure what to say. I guess I could tell you I'm from just out side of Brampton; I have black hair and black eyes, and stand at 6'4. What about you? _

DarkShadow: _I live in a small apartment with my mom, in the middle of Toronto. I have black hair with red high lights, and I have light green eyes. I'm just a little shorter then you, which would be 5'6._

DontEatYellowSnow: _(ha, ha) Just a little eh?_

DarkShadow: _Yes, and how old are you?_

DontEatYellowSnow: _I'll be 20 in 2 months, and you?_

DarkShadow: _I'll be 18 in two days. Anything else?_

DontEatYellowSnow: _The only other thing I know I haven't told you is that the only time I seem to be nice is when I'm talking to you, everyone seems to think I need a attitude adjustment, well except for my older brother, whom I seem to get it from._

DarkShadow: _Well, at least I get to see the better side of you (he) and if it makes you feel better, everyone thinks I'm weird._

DontEatYellowSnow: _Thanks... So how far are you from your destination?_

DarkShadow: _About an hour or so, I think._

The bus driver slams on the breaks, just missing a rather large hole in the road, and sliding into the ditch. Kids scream, the teachers yell for them to stay in their seats, and the bus driver starts trying to talk on the radio to get a new bus, and a tow truck.

DontEatYellowSnow: _Hello? Jess?_

DarkShadow: _Sorry, my bus just went into the ditch, I have to go._

DontEatYellowSnow: _Alright, well I'll talk to you soon then. Bye._

DarkShadow: _Bye._

Jessie signs off, and closes her lap top, while slipping it back into her bags. Looking around she sees the other students start to calm down, some chatting through the window to the students on the other bus that had pulled up beside the one she was on and some just chatting amongst themselves, while others seem to be enjoying each others mouths since the teachers are no longer paying attention.

Eventually Jessie pulled out the new book she was reading, and ignored the girl beside her as she tried once again to start a conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An hour passes before there is any sign of a new bus, and it pulled up a few meters away, letting a few men out. They walked down the side of the bus, four men, three of them young and looking up at the giggling girls, one older man that had walked ahead and talked to one of the teachers that had gotten off the bus.

Jessie pulled the hood she was wearing over her head covering her porcelain cheeks and black hair, while continuing to read her book. The burnet that sat beside her a few minutes later left after being told to go onto the other bus.

She felt the seat lower and looked over to the side, seeing a man she had never seen before sitting beside her. The man had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and his skin was tanned a golden brown.

"Hello," he greeted, "how are you?"

"Hi and fine" she answered, before looking back down at her book.

He looked at his list of names, a few of them crossed out, "which one of these are you?"

"The second from the bottom" she replied, not looking up.

He made a humming sound, "alright, well your on the _my _bus," he finally said, making it sound like he actually owned the bus.

Jessie closed her book, and got up, grabbing her bags. The man got up a few seconds later, sitting in a different seat, doing the same routine.

As she walked off the bus, her hood still on her head, she heard a slight giggle come from one of the popular girls as he sat in their seat. If the sun were any brighter I think I'd turn to ash, she thought as she looked up at the sky, the sun beating down so hard she could feel it hitting her through the clothes.

She watched as a few kids got off after her and walked over to the new bus, savoring the wisp of cool air as she got aboard. An older man with grey hair sat in the driver's seat, a smile on his face. She arched an eye brow, and walked down the isle, taking the first seat available.

After setting her bags under the seat, she sat down, making her self comfortable, and putting her knees up against the back of the seat in front of her.

"You're in my seat" a masculine voice said from beside her.

She sighed, taking a deep breath, "well, I've had a long day and I really don't give a damn, so find a new seat, or suck it up and bare it" she said, without looking up.

There was a slight thump on the seat, and black clothing moving just inside her line of vision, but she didn't look up.

After an hour of looking down at her book, her neck started to ache. Finding the pain unbearable, she closed her eyes, and straightened her neck, making it crack slightly. She sighed, looking over at the man beside her out of the corner of her eye.

He had a black shirt on, and faded blue jeans, shaggy black hair which covered everything she could see from just above the chin up. There was a quick clicking sound coming from his direction and she turned her head slightly and seen a lap top, everything written in another language, which she couldn't understand.

"Do you have anything else to do other then look at other peoples stuff?" he asked, turning his head in her direction just enough to indicate that he was talking to Jessie.

How did he know? She thought, but let it slip from her mind. "Not really, but now that you mention it, I think I'll check my mail," she replied in a just as bitter voice, as she pulled out her lap top, and placed it on her lap.

She turned in the seat, not facing him, but not allowing him to be able to read or see what she had on her computer. Ass hole, she thought, as she typed in her username.

Seeing she had mail, she opened it, biting her lip, wondering what it said.

DontEatYellowSnow: _Hey, I just thought I'd leave you a message for when you got back on. Did you get a bus? I hope so. What did you mean when you said people thought you were weird? You don't seem weird to me. Well, I got to go; my brother just e-mailed me a few minutes ago, telling me he'll be here in a few minutes. Talk to you soon. Bye, Jason._

Jessie bit harder on her lip, almost drawing blood, while pressing reply.

DarkShadow: _Hello, we got a bus about an hour after I had to let you go. Before I got onto the bus, some guy sat in my seat, asking me who I was and then crossing my name out, and now I have to sit beside some ass hole (groans)who defiantly needs a punch in the face.. (Thinks for a moment) I'll get back to you on that one. Well, I have to go, so maybe I'll talk to you later, bye Jess. _

Jessie signed out of her username, closed her laptop, and let her eyes close as she leaned her head back on the seat, falling into a light sleep.

The man looked over at the girl beside him, and then reread the e-mail his brother had just sent, his eyes scanning over the words.

DontEatYellowSnow: _When you told me you were sitting beside a bitch, I didn't know you meant her! Don't talk to her, don't even look at her. I'm serious, Brian, don't fuck this up. Get her off that bus as soon as you can and put her with the others._

Brian sighed and just as he was about to log off, another message popped onto his screen, making him laugh inside.

DontEatYellowSnow: _Wait a second, do look at her when she is not looking, and tell me what you see._

FullMoonMaddness: _She fell asleep a few minutes ago, and she has a hood over her head. All I can see is a little bit of black hair tinted with red and pale skin, that's it._

DontEatYellowSnow: _Come on Brian you can do better then that, anything that stands out._

FullMoonMaddness: _Not really, she has one freckle on her right cheek, but that's all I can see from beneath the hood._

DontEatYellowSnow: _Fine, I'll see you when you get here._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bus finally came to a stop in front of a small wooden cabin, which stood on a large hill, overlooking a sandy beach. Canoes lined the shore, pushing in further with the tide.

Jessie's green eyes fluttered open with the sudden change of movement. She knew what she had to do when she seen the guy from beside her start to get up and off the bus, so she fallowed him until they got a few feet from the bus. He sensed her being there and turned around, his blue eyes gazing at her intently, daring her to do something.

She steps back so she was a good distance from him, and smiled while she drove him in the face with her fist. He fell on his backside, over a foot away from where he was originally, with blood poring from his nose and split lip. The blonde man from the bus ran over as soon as he seen it, a child's smile playing on his face.

"See what happens when you mess with the little ones, Brian?" He mocked in a manly voice, his smile only getting bigger.

The muscle in Jessie's jaw tightened, her teeth grinding together, and she slowly walked away, letting the hood fall from her head, her black and red hair blowing slightly in the wind.

After Jessie had left, he looked down at Brian, still sitting on he ground stunned. "Ya' know, I kinda like her, she's cute," he paused, seeing Brian give him a death glare, which just made him smile again at his thoughts, "she'll defiantly be sleeping in cabin _B"_

"No, she won't, Chris. Jason told me to get her off the bus and put her with the others," Brian denied, getting to his feet.

"How does Jason know her?" The blonde man asked, and then shook his head smiling. "Wait, I don't care. She is still going and you're not stopping me."

Brian sighed, defeated, and walked back onto their bus, sitting in _his _seat. Taking out his lap top, once again, telling Jason that there was a little change in the plans.

After getting the rest of her luggage, Jessie fallowed the snickering cheerleaders to her cabin, as the teacher had ordered her to do. Once in the cabin, she chose a small cot in the back corner, and placed her bags under the iron frame.

Sighing, and looking around at the chip-board walls surrounding her, she decided to go outside and get a breath of fresh air, that didn't make her lungs burn from the fumes of the perfume the girls coated themselves with.

Jessie walked onto the small porch, and sat down on the steps, looking out over the water. The sun was just setting, the full moon already quite high in the red sky. She took a deep breath, breathing in the night air, slowly letting the air back out.

The sky started to darken, the sun slowly dipping slow in the horizon. A wolfs howl sounded through the forest, sending shivers up Jessie's spine as she walked back into the warm cabin.

Once inside she turned to face toward the wall, and pulled off her sweater and shirts, instantly pulling a tang top over her head. When she was ready for bed, she slipped under the cozy covers of her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes, the sounds of the girls in her cabin lolling her into a light sleep.

Muffled screams, and the scratching of claws on the floor boards wakes Jessie from her slumber. Not wanting to move she keeps her eyes closed, not seeing the animals come inside the cabin and drag the once giggling; now teary eyed, girls out side.

Her hand wraps around the metal handle of her switch blade under her pillow, slowly opening her eyes as she hears one of the girls shriek. She watches a light brown shadow walk closer to her cot, clawed hands about to snatch her from her bed.

Jessie springs from the bed, landing just a few feet from the door, knife in her hand. What the hell are these things, wolves? she thinks, taking a step back from the slowly approaching wolf.

With her legs bent slightly, just as the animal was about to jump on her, the door behind her opened, and she drove her knife into the animal's shoulder.

He walked in, checking that everything was going as planed, but instead seen a women cut a deep gash into to the upper arm of the brown wolf. A low growl coming from deep in his throat.

The muscles in the girl's legs tightened, the grip on the handle of her weapon starting to numb her arm. She slowly turned around, barely seeing the massive black dog behind her in the shadows of the doorway.

Sweat slowly made its way down the side of Jessie's face, while she took a step back from the beast and with her extra hand, reached behind her and turned on the light.

His black eyes fallowed her movements, until he was momentarily blinded by the new light. After letting his eyes august, he looked up her pale legs, letting them linger on her small tight shorts and then up past her tang top, which stuck to her skin from her sweat.

Once he got to her face, his body shook with regret. He heard her heart beat quicken when he stepped forward, but she held her guard, her green eyes emotionless.

With one quick leap, he took her to the ground, Jessie's head hitting the wooden floor, falling unconscious.

He stepped back, pain shooting through his body; bones cracking, muscles tearing, and with one last crack and a groan, he stood up at his full height, his head almost touching the ceiling. The man bent down, pulling Jessie into his arms, and carried her out the door, and into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes fluttered open, a dull aching in the back of her head. Seeing nothing but black, and a fur blanket around her, she closed them again, home…, she thought with a sigh, snuggling into the warm blanket, letting her mind wonder. Didn't I have a poster above my bed; she questioned herself, her body tensing as she felt something shift behind her.

Opening her eyes again, her eyes adjust to the darkness, and she hears a loud grunt from across the room. Something moves and then gets up in the shape of a large dog. She suppresses a scream, and closes her eyes, realizing she is not where she thought she was.

He feels her move, and tense from within his arms. Quickly slipping as far as he can from her without her knowing he was there, he changes, and then ties a piece of fur around his naked body. Leaning in from behind her he whispers, "I'm so sorry I brought you here."

Jessie closed her eyes, trying to make her self smaller; a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I know you're awake," he started, "come with me, I need you to know something."

She wiped away her tears with the blanket, and whispered, "What do you want with me?"

He got up onto his knees behind her, watching as she hid herself under the soft covers, and then lifting up her limp body. The man stepped over the others, and walked down the long tunnel, hearing a small whimper come from the large ball of fur in his arms.

Jessie's mind raced, what is he going to do with me? she kept asking her self, letting the tears fall freely down her face. She felt him stop and set her down, gently pulling the blanket away from her face.

As soon as she seen him, her heart seemed to stop, the thoughts that were going through her mind evaporated. The tears stopped flowing down her now red cheeks; her face blank, her eyes confused.

The man in front of her chewed the inside of his cheek, and sighed, "I'm sorry I brought you here, I never meant for this to happen…," he trailed off, his black eyes wondering to the dirt floor.

"Where am I?" Jessie asked; her voice quiet and cracking, her eyes looking around the room, trying not to look at the long scar going from his shoulder, down to his belly button.

He looked back up at her, "in a cave," he answered, watching her troubled eyes roam the room. "Look Jess, I'll get you out of here as soon as I can, but you can't tell anyone where or what we are ok?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked, looking straight at him.

Just as he was about to answer a man with fire red hair ran in the door from behind the man, with just a pair of ripped pants on, "hey Jason, are you going to share your snack?"

Jessie looked back at the man, Jason, and seen anger flash in his eyes. "Get the fuck out, before I kill you…" he replied, a low growl coming from his lips. The red haired man stood there in shock, and then slowly stepped back from the door way, quickly making his way back down the hall.

"Sorry about him..." he mumbled, looking to the floor.

"When did he mean?" she asked, her body trembling in fear.

Jason looked away, breaking eye contact. His mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out. "If I could tell you, I would."

Jessie sighed, her fear finally disappearing, somehow knowing she had to trust him; curiosity taking over her mind, despite what had just happened. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

He looked back at her, a spark of excitement growing inside of him, and quietly answered, "It's me Jason, the guy you talk to online… Don't eat yellow snow."

Jessie looked at the man in front of her in astonishment, how could this be him? She thought to herself, staring into his black eyes in silence.

Suddenly a loud howl came from the cave behind Jason, fallowed by a large black shadow with flicks of white shining off the light from the lamps that lined the tunnel. Jessie closed her eyes tightly, not knowing what was going to happen.

The hair started to dissolve from the wolf's body, bones cracking molding into a human body; standing up, it asked, "hey, Jason, what are you doing back here?"

"Hello dad…" Jason replied, looking back at his father, his eyes pleading as he watched his father's eyes land on the girl in front of him. "This is Jessie," Jason answered the question that was about to come from the man's mouth.

A soft "oh" came from his mouth as he watched Jessie open her eyes, his grey eyes locking with hers.

"Robert," a feathery light voice rang through the cave, a tall slender woman with dark blonde hair walked into the room, hugging Robert from the behind. Breaking eye contact he looked around, kissing her on the forehead.

The woman looked around the room, seeing Jason kneeling on the floor and giving him a heavenly smile, then continued until she seen Jessie looking down into her hands.

Breaking away from Robert's arms, she walked over to Jessie and lifted her chin lightly with her hand. Tilting her head sideways her brilliant smile faded, she studied the red streaks running down the girls face. Taking her thumb she wiped away the few stray tears that were making their way down Jessie's cheeks.

When she pulled her hand away, the woman put her finger to her nose, taking a quick sniff, and then licking the liquid off with her tongue. Strange, she thought, taking her finger from her mouth, something is different about her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," the woman said out of no where, looking at Jessie, her eyes still glazed over.

Jessie looked up at the woman that was now standing in front of her, "I'm Jessie."

A smile came to her face, "well I'm Kasey," she looked around seeing both Robert and Jason looking at her, "let's get out of here and talk, these boys aren't that interesting anyway," she finished with a chuckle, lifting Jessie from the small cot.

Even standing up she still towers over me, Jessie thought as they walked down the tunnel. Kasey grabbed Jessie's hand as soon as they got to the end, watching as all the men took a step forward but then back again seeing her.

Fur rugs lined the walls of the dark cave, wooden chests and boxes were scattered around as though they had just moved in. In the center of the dim room, was a fire pit dug about a foot down full with burning coals.

"Sorry about the mess," Kasey apologized, stepping out from the cave, "being the only female of a pack with 18 lazy males, it's kind of hard to keep everything in place," her giggle was one of a child's, and Jessie began to laugh with her. As soon as she caught her breath, Jessie asked why Kasey had brought her outside.

Kasey made a humming sound in her throat, and finally answered, "I thought you might have wanted to get out of that place and get washed up," she paused, "I also wanted to tell you some things you will need to know…"

Jessie nodded her head, and continued fallowing Kasey as they walked through the thick forest. About 10 minutes past before there was any sign of a clearing. A large pond with clear blue water came into view.

"Ah, here we are," The woman exclaimed, starting to pull off her t-shirt and jeans. Standing there in shock, Jessie started to turn around, not wanting to be rude. "Are you coming?" Kasey asked, jumping into the pond.

Turning back around, Jessie looked at her surroundings, and only seeing dense forest, she pulled off her clothing. Sticking her toes into the water to make sure it wasn't too cold; she started to walk in, goose bumps forming on her skin.

Kasey looked at the girl now swimming with her, what is so different about her? She asked herself, trying to decide where to begin. Finally she decided that she should tell Jessie what they were, to see how she would react, then maybe why she was brought here in the first place.

"We're werewolves," Kasey said, trying not to seem too subtle, but not knowing another way to say it.

Jessie looked over at Kasey, "I know."

Confused, Kasey asked, "How do you know? Why aren't you freaked out?" her childish side showing.

"Well, if you want me to be honest," seeing Kasey nod she continued, "my mom has always told me my dad was a dog, although she never said anything about why, and she never told me where he went, or how he died. But when I was young-after he died- she always told me stories about large dogs or wolves living in the forest," Jessie paused, looking at Kasey's stunned face, "about how they went mad or something when there was a full moon. I guess you could say that's how I know what you are, and I don't freak out."

Kasey ducked under the water washing the soap she had brought with her out of her silky hair. After a few seconds, she came to the surface making a humming noise in her throat to indicate she was thinking. "Did your mother start calling your father a dog before or after you were born?" she questioned, her hazel eyes staring right into Jessie's.

Jessie cocked an eyebrow, "before… why?"

Walking back out of the water, Kasey replied, her voice barely auditable, "if your father was a werewolf before you were born, it means your half werewolf already, which explains why you taste different from other humans," she stopped, looking back at Jessie, "if you are more like your mother, you will stay human, but if you are the way I think you are, the older you get the more werewolf you will become."


End file.
